Bésala
by Willnira
Summary: Por no besarla la perdiste, y ahora la tienes enfrente de ti...Con un hermoso vestido, mirando a su pareja, ¿Qué vas a hacer? InuKag.


**Bésala**

**Summary:**

Por no besarla la perdiste, y ahora la tienes enfrente de ti...Con un hermoso vestido, mirando a su pareja, ¿Qué vas a hacer? InuKag.

_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece._

_Pequeño one-shot e.e___

_Ni me pertenece la s__irenita u.u_

_Ni nada.. Q.Q solo me pertenezco a mi misma ;-;_

"_Tu veneno es mi dulce antídoto,_

_Ese antídoto que me hace quererte más"_

-¿Entonces la vas a besar ahora?-pregunto su mejor amigo mientras el asentía. Habia tres amigos en total.-

-Este idiota no se atrevería a besarla...-dijo el otro mientras, el que no habia dicho nada lo miraba con furia. Si, los tres eran amigos-La va a tener enfrente de el, y le va a decir una de sus clásicas tonterías-decía burlesco. Esa era una manera de darle "apoyo" a su querido amigo-

-¿Tu que sabes idiota?-le pregunto el muchacho que iba a besar a una chica. El que hablo primero suspiro, siempre era lo mismo...Y el otro le seguía contestando-

-Bueno, al menos la vas a tener enfrente y le vas a decir que te gusta y la besaras...Lo has hecho mil veces-dijo el pelinegro con sus elegantes ojos azules y una vaga coleta...Tenía un par de perforaciones en sus oídos, pero no daba el rígido aspecto de ser un santo como todas desearían...El que estaba en medio era alto, igual que el de ojos azules...Tenía un cabello negro largo, y unos hermosos ojos dorados...Era horrendamente guapo, y por ultimo Koga, el amigo que es como el cáncer, cuando menos te lo esperas ya esta ahí molestándote y causándote una muerte dolorosa...Koga era de cabello igual negro, pero con unos hermosos ojos de color azul igual a los del chico perforado solo que más traviesos-

Los tres eran patéticamente guapos, con sus ojos y su forma de actuar...

-¡Bien, entonces la besarás!-dijo Miroku entusiasmado por su amigo...Inuyasha sonrió con placer, eso iba a ser fácil, más fácil que robarle un dulce a un niño sin mamá que lo proteja-Pero la besas primero, puede que te rechace...-le volvió a decir, Inuyasha asintió mientras bebía un poco de su refresco-

-Y si no te atreves la verás paseando con ese idiota que tanto odias-dijo Koga más contento. Si, eran amigos. Pero Inuyasha no era tonto y sabía como atacar a Koga-

-Mira Koga, aquí el único idiota eres tu...Según tu odias a Ayame y toda la cosa...Pero bien sabes que te gusta, y lo que te da más coraje es que ni se fija en ti-le dijo de manera brusca, Koga tomo del cuello a Inuyasha y lo acerco a el totalmente furioso-

-Puede ser, pero al menos yo ya la he besado-le saco la lengua para regresar al tranquilo día que tenía en estos momentos. Inuyasha rolo sus ojos-

Inuyasha suspiro, habia citado a su chica especial en cinco minutos para confesarle sus sentimientos...No era una chica normal, era la chica que todos "querían" bueno no todos pero si el...Era la chica con la que todos quisieran estar, pero solo nadie se le acerca...Es la que quisieras tener a tu lado por siempre, o bueno al menos eso quería el...

Suspiro cuando Miroku le dio una pequeña bofetada.

-¡Despierta!, ya es el momento-dijo mientras le indicaba el reloj. Inuyasha se levanto y sus amigos le deseaban suerte y el siguió caminando para ir a donde la habia citado...Fue en un lugar apartado, no tan apartado pero donde podrían tener privacidad...En los pasillos del casillero de ella, se acerco a esperarla...Y espero, el le habia dicho que cinco minutos antes de que acabará el recreo y ella habia aceptado...Ahora solo tendrían tres minutos, y ella no aparecía...Tal vez no iba a venir, se empezó a poner triste...Tal vez ella no quería hablar con el-

-Sabes, te vez patético sentado y esperándome-El levanto su rostro y la pudo ver, estaba sonriendo mientras el igual sonreía. Sip, ella era la muchacha que le gustaba con su hermoso y cabello negro y sus extravagantes ojos cafés...Acepto su mano para levantarse y entonces noto que habia quedado a breve distancia de su rostro...Miroku y Koga observaron todo desde una parte donde Inuyasha no los vería, los ojos de ambos se abrieron ese era el momento en que el la besaría...El corazón de Inuyasha latió con fuerza, y porque no describir el corazón de ella...-

Los cuatro corazones latían con violencia. Solo se quedo ahí observándola. No paso mucho tiempo, solamente parpadeo confundido y entonces ella se aparto para abrir su casillero y sacar un cuaderno.

-¡Es estupido!-murmuro Koga furioso, Miroku lo detuvo al ver como Koga ya iba a que Inuyasha besara a la chica-

Ella estaba cerrando ahora su casillero, y entonces se giro para sonreírle y verlo. Estaba confundido, y se veía totalmente guapo.

-¿Y, que querías decirme?-pregunto con esos ojos risueños. Prácticamente sentía lo que quería decirle, y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar si se lo preguntaba pero si no le hablaba de eso entonces es porque no le interesaba-

-Que...-Iba a decirle, no, primero la iba a besar...Pero ¿Cómo? (duh, con los labios u.ú)-

El la quería...Estaba seguro de eso, pero y si lo golpeaba y le dejaba de hablar...Habia intentando encontrar el amor con las chicas más bonitas, pero no trato con su mejor amiga porque solo la veía como eso.

-¿Si?-Ella lo notaba distraído, y su corazón bombeo con más fuerza...El le iba a decir eso, estaba segura...Dejo que el hablará solo, tal vez un poco de presión iba a hacer falta-

Miroku y Koga seguían observando eso.

-Si no se lo dice, se lo digo yo-dijo Koga desesperado, los cuatro sentían que ese tiempo duraba horas-

Inuyasha aclaro su garganta, no...Ella no estaba interesada, no le estaba presionando con ganas...Sonrió con arrogancia y entonces se separo un poco de ella...Sabía que no lo quería por su forma corporal de expresarse...Sus rodillas no temblaban y sus mejillas no estaba sonrojadas. Que idiota al creer que ella se enamoraría de el.

-Ah, ya se me olvido-dijo con naturalidad. Kagome suspiro, su corazón dejo de latir con fuerza...El ya no se iba a atrever...Se decepciono. No le interesaba tanto como para decirle sus sentimientos-Ah si-de nuevo se entusiasmo. Su corazón latió con más fuerza-¿Tu tienes mi chaqueta negra, cierto?-Kagome levanto su ceja. Deseaba golpearlo con ganas-

_(Momento mental de la chica)_

_-Ah si, es que tu me gustas mucho-Ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba-_

_Realidad:_

_-Olvide mi chaqueta en tu casa-Ella entonces lo tomaba de la camisa y se lanzaba a pegarle en sus partes nobles para después dejarlo inconsciente-_

_-¡IDIOTA!-Le gritaba después para irse furiosa-_

_(Final del momento mental)_

¡Demonios! Se habia emocionado por nada...

-Yo creo-Si la tenía y no se la iba a dar solo por llevarla a los cielos y bajarla con una estupidez como esa. De puro despecho iba a ir a la fiesta con alguien que Inuyasha odiaba...-Si la tengo te la regreso el Lunes-Suspiro mientras comenzaba a despedirse, cuando ella se fue el golpeo el casillero...Koga estaba totalmente molesto, tanto alardeo de valentía de Inuyasha para que ni le dijera me gustas-

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-le grito Koga, Inuyasha suspiro mientras se giraba-¡Era el momento perfecto!-le volvió a decir, Inuyasha siguió suspirando-

-¿Crees que yo no lo sabía? Pero no estaba ni sonrojada ni nada-Miroku le pego en el pecho. Dos contra uno eso era totalmente injusto-

-Es Kagome, la llevas conociendo desde hace seis años...Y hasta ahorita decides confesarle tus sentimientos-dijo Miroku con sabiduría, lo estaban regañando por idiota-Es tu mejor amiga, ya no se sonroja de nada...La puedes ver en ropa interior y no se sonroja... ¡Te tiene demasiada confianza como para sonrojarse! Y ahora dices, 'no se sonrojo'-Imito muy bien su voz, pero de una forma retrasada. Koga suspiro y asintió-

-Invítala al baile-dijo Koga como segunda oportunidad. Inuyasha rolo sus ojos, el ni tenía planeado ir al baile-

-Pff, ni pienso ir al baile-dijo con arrogancia. El timbre comenzó a sonar haciendo que los tres amigos le dieran un zape a Inuyasha y el se metiera a su salón, cuando entro pudo ver a las muchachas alrededor de Kagome. Es como si tuviera la mejor noticia de todas-

-¡Bankotsu te invito al baile!-Su pésimo día se fue arruinando, la voz de Kagome dijo un "si". Apretó su puño, las demás muchachas seguían alardeando...Inuyasha miro a la muchacha hermosa que tenía a su lado, Kagome la odiaba así que se acerco a ella y la miro con seducción-

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-pregunto sonriendo. Las mejillas de la muchacha se pusieron rojas, exactamente deseaba esa clase de reacción en Kagome pero solo obtuvo una hermosa sonrisa que lo volvía loco-

La muchacha estaba más emocionada que las otras muchachas por Kagome...Ella corrió a donde estaba Kagome, la empujo solo para decir:-¡Inuyasha me invito al baile!-dijo totalmente entusiasmada. Kagome cayo del suelo al infierno posiblemente-

Totalmente, Inuyasha no la amaba...Pero porque sentía que si la quería, las veces cuando le sonreía...Rolo sus ojos, solo era un maldito tipo que creía que las mujeres eran como la ropa interior...Cuando están sucias y apestosas las bolas. Y aunque era perverso, ellas lo seguían amando.

Se acerco a Inuyasha sonriéndole, fingiendo un entusiasmado que no existía.

-¡Bankotsu me invito al baile!-A Inuyasha se le desfiguro el rostro, pero sentían esa conexión de rivalidad ambos-¿No es sorprendente?-Fingió mucho entusiasmo, por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos. Pero le daba tanto placer verle el rostro desfigurado-

Ahora ambos sabían lo que era invitar a una cosa a tu enemigo.

-¿Enserio? Bien por ti-Lo decía como si no le importará, pero ella lo sentía...Le ardía hasta por donde le contaron-Yo saldré con Caty-dijo más normal mientras la chica regresaba a su asiento y les contaba a los de alrededor. Kagome levanto su ceja-

-En realidad se llama Katty-Ni siquiera pronunciaba bien el nombre de la muchacha-

-¡Como sea!-le dijo exaltado mientras Kagome se giraba molesta para ir a su salón-

Estaban molestos, parecían niños chiquitos...El iba a salir con la tipa, y ella iba a salir con el... ¡Los dos iban a tener una cita! Se fueron a sus casas sin dirigirse la palabra...Solamente estaban molestos con ellos mismos, el por no haberla besada, y ella simplemente por como Inuyasha no la beso...Es un idiota.

-Nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose de el mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su casa-

Solo quedaba esperar hasta que la fiesta terminara para así volverlo a intentar.

**---**

Hermosa y divina noche...Ella ya estaba lista, si describo lo que usaba no sería tan sorprendente para como el la va a ver, así que fue tomada con delicadeza por la mano y llevaba al carro con cuidado...Este sería una noche especial, estaba en tercero de preparatoria...Así que futuramente cumpliría los diecisiete años, lo que era asombroso...Entro al carro con ayuda de Bankotsu...El usaba un elegante traje negro de alguna marca de ricos, ella sonrió en todo el camino aunque solamente escuchaba halagos de el.

Solamente lo acepto para que Inuyasha se diera de lo que iba a perder si no se apuraba.

En el camino hizo bromas con Bankotsu, ella era así...Natural, sin necesidad de plástico o materialismo, bueno a veces era un poco material y superficial, pero si no lo fuera entonces no fuera tan bonita, ¿verdad? Dejo que Bankotsu la llevara a la fiesta de la escuela, el no intento sobrepasarse...Y si lo intentaba, se iba a vengar.

-¡Te vez completamente hermosa!-le habia dicho cuando llegaron al estacionamiento...La fiesta comenzó a las ocho, y todos por lo general iban llegando a los ocho, u ocho y media en ese caso ellos dos llegaron a las nueve...Todo por culpa de su falta de decisión para saber que iba a usar esa noche-

-¡Tu tambien te vez guapo!-le dijo con educación, le arreglo con cuidado la corbata mientras el la tomaba del brazo para entrar...Sintió esa extraña sensación en su estomago, todos iban elegantes...Con vestidos, y zapatillas de tacón.-

La fiesta era llevada a cabo en la parte del auditorio, en donde el director ya habia dado el inicio así que cuando entraron casi nadie los miro como si fueran la gran cosa...Los amigos de Bankotsu llegaron, y saludaron a Kagome.

-Voy a saludar a mis amigos, ahorita regreso-dijo Kagome sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a separarse. La compañía de Bankotsu era totalmente agradable, no era el clásico bobo con el cual no hayas de que hablar...Es más tal vez era el tumor maligno que todos alguna vez necesita, saludo a su grupo de amigas-

-¡Estas con Bankotsu!, te envidio perra-le dijo Sango observando a Bankotsu hablar de manera seductora con sus amigos. Hasta cuando hablaba era un Dios, tal vez sus padres lo habían hecho con demasiado amor...Y Dios se tomo el tiempo para hacerlo hermoso (como david beckham.. no mamen cambiando de tema, la novia usa un consolador salio en vh1 entonces ¬¬' qien demonios necesitaría un aparato con DAVID BECKHAM!!? No...no, que coraje cuando me entere ù.ú con ganas de ir y pegarle un chingazo a la vieja para que reaccionara ¬¬ pero bueno ia me calmo :D)-

Kagome suspiro, Bankotsu era un amigo solamente eso.

Cuando saludo a sus amigas, y escucho sus comentarios pervertidos como "amiga, mínimo agárrale la nalga" ella rolo sus ojos para regresar con el, los ojos de color azulado oscuro la vieron por segundos...Entonces fue llevada a bailar un poco, bailaron en grupo y solos, no eran la pareja del momento...Ya que la pareja del momento era Inuyasha y la zorra esa cara de chango.

-"Es una estupida, la odio, la odio, la odio"-penso cuando la veía bajar su mano hasta la nalga de Inuyasha y estrujarla, ella se puso incomoda y siguió bailando junto a Bankotsu, pego su cabeza a su pecho y lo abrazo aun más. Inuyasha la estaba observando, pego a Katty a su pecho mientras la giraba para besarle el cuello, y ver como Kagome los observaba detenidamente, cambiaron rápido de música por una más movida, en donde Kagome se despego de Bankotsu para comenzar a bailar con el, pero las intenciones de los desmadrosos no era esa...Tomaron a Kagome para llevarla en la clásica culebra que hace todo mundo, y comenzaron a guiar a todos...Ella se separo de ahí quedando lejos de Bankotsu y cerca de Katty y de Inuyasha-

De la nada llego Bankotsu, y bailo con ella...Inuyasha tambien bailaba con Katty, pero esa zorra se estaba sobrepasando.

-"mendiga zorra del demonio"-penso cuando la veía pegar su trasero en la parte intima de Inuyasha, y se movía como licuadora. Pues ella no era tan malo, aunque bailara de manera ridícula se levanto un poco el vestido largo y comenzó a pegarse a Bankotsu para sonreírle de manera seductora, movía su pecho y su cintura...Lo tomaba de la mano y se alejaba de el, luego Bankotsu la regresaba dando giros...Inuyasha estaba muerto de celos-

-¿Nos permites a la damisela?-preguntaron Miroku y Koga mientras la tomaba y bailaban con ella...Kagome bailo con ellos, y luego Miroku y Bankotsu juntaron sus manos y dieron giros alrededor de ella-

-¡Kagome en un árbol dándose besitos conmigo!-cantaba Miroku mientras Kagome se reía. Amaba a esos tipos, no tenían nada que ver con Inuyasha...Cuando se giro noto como estaba ya acorralando a Katty, sintió los celos más horribles en toda su vida-

-¡Odio a Katty!-dijo exaltada mientras Miroku la abrazaba al igual que Koga-

-Quiere darte celos, ayer planeaba besarte pero dice que no te sonrojaste...Ya sabes es bien maricón-le dijo Koga hablando mal de su amiga, las mejillas de Kagome en verdad se encendieron-No te preocupes...Solo seduce más a Bankotsu y zaz, Inuyasha estará ahí quitándolo de encima besándote-le dijo Koga mientras la empujaba con Koga-

-¡Eres perverso!-le dijo Miroku mientras las chocaba con sus amigos-Pero, de ¿Quién aprendiste, papa?-le pregunto burlesco mientras Koga levemente miraba a Inuyasha. Por supuesto que lo aprendieron de Inuyasha. Dejo que Bankotsu la llevara a una parte del salón donde iban a estar solos...Ella se recargo en la pared mientras sentía a Bankotsu abrazarla y pegar sus labios en su cuello, Oh! Eso se sentía bien pero posiblemente se sentiría mejor con Inuyasha...Inuyasha seguía observando eso, así que llevo a Katty a la pista entonces ahí la sedujo más e hizo que ella y el bailaran de manera acalorada...Bankotsu sentía que Kagome miraba a otro lado, y luego lo observaba a el...Pego sus labios a los de ella, ella se aparto rápido y lo tomo para bailar-

-¿Así que te gusta Inuyasha?-le pregunto al oído. Kagome se sorprendió y lo miro sonrojada-

-¿Tan obvio es?-pregunto de manera tímida, el formo una sonrisa-

-Tengo un plan-le seguía susurrando-Finge que soy divertido, eso aumentará sus celos-ella fingió una risa, y entonces Bankotsu siguió diciéndole cosas. Kagome no necesitaba ser tan vulgar como Katty para que Inuyasha se pusiera más celoso, la manera en que en verdad podía ponerlo celoso era no hacerle tanto caso a el-Dame cinco minutos-le dijo mientras la separaba y comenzaban a bailar a su modo, ella sonrió tímidamente mientras Inuyasha observaba eso y dejaba a Katty bailando sola y entonces iba con sus amigos-

Ahí estaba furioso con sus amigos.

-Tu te lo buscaste-le dijo con brusquedad Koga, Inuyasha apretó su puño. Levanto su rostro, y entonces ahí la vio...Cerca de el, no podía decirle nada porque los nervios lo llevaban al abismo de la torpeza, habia algo en ella que le atraía y lo peor es que no sabía desde cuando le comenzaba a gustar estar cerca de ella, y necesitaba saber si ella lo quería a el, no habia nada que decir simplemente un acto...Un beso, pero le agarraba el miedo como control, y era una lastima porque ya la estaba perdiendo-Enfrente de ti, no tienes nada que decir solo llegar y besarla-le dijo cuando noto que se habia quedado un poco pensativo-

-No sabes porque pero te dan ganas de darle un beso ya, pero ¿Qué te paso? No te atreviste, que horror y que lastima me das porque solo así la perderás-le dijo Miroku mientras, Inuyasha apretaba sus puños-¡Llevas con ella tiempo, solo bésala!-le dijo de manera imperativa-

-¿Crees que soy estupido? ¡Esta ahí sonriéndole, y se ríe!-dijo enojado, mientras los dos amigos suspiraban-

-¡QUE VAYAS POR ELLA, DEMONIOS!-Le grito molesto Koga mientras lo tomaba de las solapas, los que estaban ahí solamente los observaban, ellos eran así...Siempre andaban insultándose y golpeándose-

-¿Crees que no me voy a atrever?-pregunto molesto, mientras el asentía. Sabía la forma fácil en que Inuyasha podía actuar. Retándolo.-

-Pienso que eres patéticamente tonto, estas platicando con nosotros cuando podrías estar con Kagome besándola, patético, patético, patético-dijo burlesco, mientras el se soltaba de Koga molesto e irritado...Salio del lugar molesto, para ir cerca de los baños. Tenía miedo de que cuando terminaran su relación fuera nula, suspiro y exhalo...Necesitaba decidirse, tomarse el riesgo...Soltó un suspiro...Estaba ahí usando un vestido hermoso, con un peinado sencillo y sus hermosos ojos castaños brillando, la vio entrar al baño...Miro al cielo y sonrió, este era el momento...-

No a fuerzas, o por obligación...Simplemente por "casualidad", entro al baño y entonces noto como estaba volteada acomodándose algo en su pecho, negó con la cabeza.

-Kagome-Ella se giro asustada con los pequeñas cosas suaves que van en sus pechos para verlos más grandes en ambas manos, el estaba por morirse de la risa y ella de la pena...Miro al de su mano derecha y luego al de su mano izquierda-

-Tengo senos pequeños, y son los mejores inventos...-dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo para ponérselos...El miro en el espejo y noto como Inuyasha la miraba-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras terminaba y veía a Inuyasha por el espejo-¿No deberías estar con Katty?-pregunto molesta mientras observaba a Inuyasha estar totalmente conciente de eso-

-¿Celosa?-Todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarle-

-Si claro-rolo sus ojos, mientras veía como Inuyasha sonreía aun más. La tenía donde la quería. Pero ella tambien sabía jugar-Debo irme, Ban se va a preocupar-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, el entonces sonrió con encanto y la detuvo por el brazo-Y tu tambien deberías hacerlo, Katty de seguro va a estar pegándole el trasero a otro tipo-dijo de manera celosa. Inuyasha desfiguro el rostro-

-¡Ahí si, Ban, Ban, Ban!-dijo Inuyasha de manera graciosa. Kagome evito reírse en su cara-Ni siquiera te gusta-Miro sus ojos directamente, los cuales se encontraban brillando-Tus ojos no brillan cuando estas con el-Kagome se iba a morir de la risa-

-¿Celoso?-le pregunto con burla-Además a ti tampoco te gusta Katty solo andas con ella porque estas celoso de que ande con Bankotsu...Y debes aceptarlo te mueres por mi-dijo ella de manera arrogante. Todo era tan sencillo como eso. Inuyasha sonrió-

-¡Admite que yo te gusto!, prometo ser lindo y tierno-se acerco aun más a ella, y entonces pudo sentir como ella estaba sonrojándose...Alguien que entro estaba viendo eso, y les apago la luz...Miraron juntos la luz apagada, y fue más sencillo para Inuyasha acercarse a besarla-

Si, si, si no fue tan romántico besarse en el baño y con los senos falsos de Kagome...Pero hay que ser realistas, un beso donde sea siempre es bueno y más si es de la persona que te gusta, ¿Qué importa si no es en una fuente, con pajaritos blanco volando, y las hermosas estrellas? Estaba el baño rodeado del perfume de Kagome, y de fondo la música roquera que se cargaba el dj.

Sus narices se rozaron, sus cabezas se movían como si estuvieran hechas para hacerlo para toda la vida, el cuerpo pequeño de ella estaba hecho especialmente para el, encajando en la pieza masculina y formando uno. El la estrujo aun más en su cuerpo, la tomo de la mano...Y dejo leves besos sobre los labios de ella.

Ella entonces sonrió, el la estaba besando...

-No fue romántico, ¿verdad?-pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir del baño-De seguro deseabas ser besada, en esos juegos pirotécnicos-le dijo mientras ella hacia leves muecas y entonces ambos salían tomados de la mano y se quedaban un par de minutos afuera de donde estaba la verdadera fiesta-

-¿Bromeas? Me viste acomodarme mis senos falsos, y me besaste...-dijo con sarcasmo e ironía-¿Desde cuando te gusto?-pregunto de manera traviesa-

-Hace más de semanas, más de meses...Algo así-Ella estaba por golpearlo, pero entonces se calmo lo importante es de que ahora estaban juntos y podría besarlo...Al muchacha más codiciado de su salón-¿siempre llevas esos senos falsos?-le pregunto mientras ella miraba a todos lados y entonces le pegaba un codazo-

-No, solo cuando uso vestido...¿Te gustan? Te puedo comprar unos-el la abrazo para entrar de nuevo en la fiesta con ella-

Cuando entraron estaban tocando una hermosa canción conocida por los fanáticos de Disney. Bailo con ella esa canción romántica...

-¡Amo la sirenita!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y entonces el aprovechaba para elevarla un poco y sentir ese suave aroma-

Miroku y Koga miraron eso.

-Me debes cien dólares-le dijo al oído Miroku, las luces que estaban para la fiesta alumbraban a todos lados, y la suave música hacia que los enamorados bailaran esa canción y los que estaban en la misma situación de Inuyasha, besaran a las chicas que quisieras...Miroku miro a Sango, se acerco a ella pego sus labios a los de ella y aunque el resultado fue una cachetada estaba seguro de que esa cachetada era un "te deseo con locura"...Koga solo fue con Ayame, le toco la nalga y la abrazo para besarla-

Kagome seguía abrazándose de Inuyasha... ¿Cómo fueron los demás días? No fueron como los clásicos enamorados que digamos. Koga seguía dándole consejos, y Miroku...Miroku solo le decía que hacían bonita pareja...

_Shalalala ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué la beso? Ya la beso_

_Shalalala que valor, el se atrevió y la beso..._

La besaba por los días, la besaba antes de despedirse de ella... ¡Tenía tanto tiempo para besarla!, y tan pocas palabras para explicarle lo que sentía su corazón por ella...

El ya no temía de amarla de esa manera, ya sabía que habia algo que la distinguía...

-Inuyasha-dijo con voz tierna cuando estaba siendo cargada por el-Bésame...-le murmuro cerca del oído, el se acerco con cuidado, despacio la beso...Con calma...Haciéndola estremecer-

Un beso diferente, no siempre eran iguales o parecidos...Cada día eran mejores y divertidos.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Karla: shalalalala el pendejo no la beso...Y ahora la perdió...

Andrea: hahahaha pendeja xD

Karla: Si la quieres besala, y después...tararara

Andrea: sonsa ¬¬' transformas una canción de Disney D:

Karla: pues para eso son, no? XD

Andrea: sii xDD te imaginas la pelicula porno de la sirenita?

Karla: duh no se pueden la tipa tiene aleta y el tipo tiene...pss tu sabes ;D

Andrea: enferma

Karla: asi me qieres p.ta :D!

Ahahahaha más o menos por eso salio el fic XD

Amo esa tipa xD aunke no es de mi ciudad agarro un curón cn esa vieja xD

Bueno pss :D les mando un saludo e.e

Ahí me dejan reviews si les gusto :D!

LOS AMOOO♥

**Dejen reviews****. X favor n0n**

"_Aquí esta la perra la más sucia del planeta tierra,_

_si, esa es tu sucia novia como si fuera perfecta,_

_mira, es todo una zorra, una perra..._

_Me da asco, me da nauseas..._

_Porque no me miras...Yo soy perra_

_Pero no toda sucia y culera"_

Hahaha esa madre maniaca xD

Pd.1- AMOOOOO A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ♥

Dejenme reviews n0n: D vaeeeee♥


End file.
